Sights
by Tri17
Summary: FE7 Florina had seen many things. But somethings, she never wanted to see again. Like Ninian's death, her sisters kissing the men she and Ninian loved, or to see herself dying from a wound. Still, even she can get a happy ending. FlorinaHector EliNin


Florina fic! Yay! Hopefully it's in character. If there are any suggestions about Florina's character, please tell me. (Just don't flame saying that she is OOC and make no suggestions to help improve her character)

_Flashback_

_'Thoughts' _

* * *

**Sights**

Tri17

Florina had seen many things in her life time. From the things in Ilia, to Sacae, to Lycia, to Bern, to the Dragon's Gate at Valor, to the Nabata desert, to the Western Isles, pretty much the entire continent of Elibe. Florina had seen things below and above her, after flying on Huey for so long, and many other places and things.

But none of her sights could have ever prepared her to see what she did. Her sisters, Farina and Fiora, kissing the two lords. The two lords that Florina and Ninian loved. Lord Hector and Lord Eliwood.

Choking down the tears that were ready to spill down her porcelain cheeks, Florina let out a strangled gasp and ran from the horrid sight. She was not five feet away, when Hector saw her.

"Florina...?" Florina turned around, tears falling, and shook her head, running. Farina looked on her sister with wide eyes, as did Fiora.

Florina ran back to her tent. Ninian, her absolute best friend, had been killed by the one she loved. Florina remembered it vividly.

* * *

_"N-no..." Florina gasped when she saw the Ice Dragon. "N-ninian..." Ninian had told Florina. All her secrets. Florina had told Ninian all her secrets as well. They told each other everything. They were closer than sisters. And Florina knew. Knew who the dragon was. Knew it was the woman who she had always wanted as a sister. It was Ninian._

_And that's when she saw it. The sight. Sight of Eliwood using his new Durandal and killing her. Slicing her down the chest. Ninian roared._

_"Ninian!" Florina choked out. Tears flooded her vision. "No... No! NO!" Florina collapsed onto Huey, and put her head into his mane. Tears soaked his hair. "Ninian, Ninian, Ninan..." Florina repeated numbly. Not Ninian. Not the only person Florina could tell anything. Not the only person who could understand how she felt. NOT NINIAN!_

_"Florina?" Florina looked up into sparkling blue eyes. The green haired sage looked worriedly at her. _

_"Nino?" Florina choked out. Nino nodded and hugged her. Florina sobbed onto the young girl's shoulder. _

_"I know... Miss Ninian was a kind person." Someone knelt beside them. Florina looked up and saw Nils._

_"F-Florina? Yo-you knew my sis-sister the best..." Nils said trying to hold back his sobs. "P-please..." Florina nodded and hugged the young boy, as they cried together. _

_"My-my sister... talk-talked so...much -sob- about you..." Nils told her through his tears. "She look-looked up to you so... much..."_

_"I looked up to... her..." Florina sniffed and hugged to boy tighter. "She w-was my best friend..." Florina hiccuped. "Nils... she talked ab-about you too... Tell-telling me how much she... never wanted to l-leave her brother... She loved you... s-so much." This made Nils cry even more._

_The two people (Nino had left soon after Nils came) cried together about the one person they held dear to them._

* * *

"N-ninian... What... What...?" Florina couldn't finish her sentence. _What would you do? _

"Florina?" Nino walked in. Florina turned around.

"Nino?" Florina smiled and tried to wipe her tears.

"It's alright... I saw you running... I just wanted to make sure everything was alright..." Florina smiled at the girl. Nino wasn't much younger than Florina- Nino being 14, while Florina had just turned 16.

"I'm... Well..." Florina stumbled over her words.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Please tell me! I swear I won't tell a soul... except maybe Jaffar..." Florina smiled.

"I don't wish to burden you with my problems, though..."

"It's alright! I've told you about my stepbrothers and shown you my pendent and... Please!" Nino said desperately. Florina nodded.

"Just, you swear you won't tell an-anyone?"

"Well... Does Jaffar count?"

"As long as-as he doesn't tell..."

"No way! He never would!" Nino smiled.

"O-okay... well... I-I just... I'm having a hard time getting over Ninian's death... And..."

"Yeah... Miss Ninian's death has hit the camp hard..."

"I know... And I just... She loved Lord Eliwood, you know?"

"Really? I guess that's why..."

"Mm hm... And well... I saw something today... because... well... I also love someone..."

"Really?" Nino leaned in as Florina whispered the name. "Who?"

"Promise not to tell?"

"I promise on my life!"

"It's... Well... It's Lord Hector..." Nino gasped.

"Really?"

"Ye-yes..."

"Wow..."

"I know... and today I saw something... And..." Florina felt tears come to her eyes. "You know how I have two sisters, right?"

"Yeah! Farina and Fiora!" Nino recited happily.

"Well... I s-saw them... and... They were... kiss-kissing Lord Hec-hector and Lord Eli-Eliwood... And it hurt... Because I always thought Lord Eli-Eliwood loved Ninian..."

"But your sisters seemed to have snagged their hearts?"

"E-exactly..." Florina sniffed once more.

"Well... Florina... I..." Nino furrowed her brow. "I don't know what to do... I guess leave... them... You know, never see them again?"

"But they're my sisters!"

"I know... but... They aren't very sisterly if they hurt you this bad!" Florina looked down, tears dripping down her face.

"I know that... But..." Florina wiped her tears.

"Believe me, I know how you feel. My step-brothers, Lloyd and Linus... Well..." Nino sighed. "I ended up... seeing Linus die... We killed him... and..." Nino shook her head, trying to get the memories out of her head. "I know it's hard to abandon someone you love... But... Sonia... I loved her... I always tried to get her approval... Like you do for your sisters... But Sonia wasn't my mother and she hurt me, so I left. You need to, too. Your sisters raised you... but they are hurting you now..." Florina sniffed and nodded.

"Thank you, Nino." Florina hugged the girl. "I feel so alone anymore. Thank you."

"I know that feeling, but Jaffar, Rebecca, Uncle Canas, Uncle Legault, and you have pulled me out of that pit of despair. I'll try to pull you out, too." Florina smiled happily.

"Nino?" In the tent peeked Legault. "Ah Nino! Jaffar is looking for you!"

"Thank you, Uncle Legault!" Nino smiled at the older man. "I'll talk to you later, Florina!" Nino walked out of the tent, passing a grief stricken Nils on the way.

"Florina?" Nils asked stepping in her tent. "Can I... talk to you?" Florina smiled and nodded.

"Yes... of course Nils." Nils sat down beside her.

"Florina... after we get to the Dragons Gate... well... I think I'm going to go back... But if I don't may I stay with you?"

"Of course Nils. I-I'll try to be... like another sister... for you..." Florina smiled at him. "Actually, I have no one to travel with after this journey, and would love it if you came with me." Nils smiled and tears flooded his vision.

"I miss her so much," he whispered. Florina nodded and hugged the boy she thought as a brother. Nils cried silently into her chest. Florina patted his back, tears trickling down her cheeks as well.

"We only have one bat-battle left," he rasped out. "I... hope I can stand it..." The army was on the island of Valor, camping out for the night, then continuing on their journey to fight Nergal, at the final battle which would probably happen in a few days.

"You can, Nils... Think of how your sister would think if you didn't... That's how I keep my strength up."

"Your right... Ninian would be so disappointed in me..."

"Exactly..." Florina smiled at the boy, once more. "We must make Ninian proud." Nils gave her a half smile.

"I will!" Florina hugged him once more.

"Good... we both will..." Florina saw a tear drip onto his head. "We'll make Ninian's death worthwhile..." Florina mumbled. Nils nodded.

* * *

Florina gasped in surprise. This was it, the final battle. Her being the most powerful Falcoknight had been called out to fight Nergal, along with Lyndis, Hector, Eliwood, Nino, Nils, Athos, Canas, Serra, Karel, Wil, and Raven. But that's not what made her shocked. It was Bramimond. 

He had come, with Ninian's body. Canas, Serra, Athos, Eliwood, and Hector had defeated Nergal together, but Nergal had summoned three dragons.

Bramimond revived Ninian. Which was what really made Florina gasp.

Not only her but Nils.

"Florina... She's..." Nils whispered. Florina nodded.

"I know... Ninian is alive." Florina smiled widely, and Ninian saw her and smiled back. That's when another thing happened.

Her sisters flew in, with Pent, Louise, Rebecca, Heath, Rath, Jaffar, and Matthew rushing in.

"Lord Eliwood!" Fiora flew beside the man, urgently. "We heard the rumbling and was worried."

"Thank you, Fiora." Eliwood smiled at the other Falcoknight. Florina knew Ninian was watching the scene with sad eyes.

"...Florina?" Ninian asked quietly.

"I'm sorry..." Florina responded, answering Ninian's deepest fears.

"B-but he said he... loved me..." she whispered quietly.

"I-I... know... They both..." Florina couldn't go on, but Ninian understood.

"Ninian..." Bramimond whispered quietly. "The dragons..." Ninian nodded and smiled encouragingly at Florina.

"Bye..." Using her powers, Ninian killed two of the three dragons then fainted.

"Lord Eliwood, we're going to retreat and take care of the onslaught of morphs coming in," Fiora told him.

"Okay, be careful." Eliwood hugged the girl and let her go, turning back to the battle.

Fiora passed Florina on the way out and stopped to talk to her.

"Good luck sis-" Florina turned to Fiora with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, good luck!" Florina spit bitterly. Fiora gasped.

"Florina... What's wrong?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Florina changed the subject. "Duty is everything for Pegasus Knights, remember?"

"Ah... Yes... Right..." Fiora got the hint and flew away from her baby sister.

_'I'll never forgive you, Fiora. You've hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. You've hurt Ninian, and that is unforgivable.' _Farina flew out after her sister, smiling at Florina for good luck. Florina didn't return it.

_'Ninian... I'll do this... I'll do this for you...' _Grabbing her new Rex Hasta, Florina clenched it tightly.

"Ninian!" Nils went to run over to her but Florina put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's j-just resting," she whispered quietly. "We have to f-fight the dra-dragon though." Nils nodded, albeit sadly.

"Yeah, we'll make her proud."

"That's right!" Fighting their way to the dragon, Florina closed her eyes.

"I... just this once... I want to make someone proud..." Florina murmured. Opening her eyes, determined, she attacked the dragon.

"Florina, what are you DOING?!" Hector yelled, seeing the Falcoknight soaring through the air going to attack the dragon. But he couldn't continue to watch the girl. He had to help Eliwood with the Dragon!

Right as her lance struck the dragon, Florina screamed. Huey, in shock, reeled back. Florina had a gaping wound in her stomach.

The dragon had bit her.

Landing on the ground, Florina grabbed her stomach, tears flooded her eyes. Luckily, no one noticed her.

Panting, Florina pulled her hands up to see the red blood covering her blue gloved hands. Her eyesight became blurry but she pressed on.

Once more, she grabbed Huey's reigns and pulled him up to the air. Attacking the dragon once more, Florina stabbed his wing. Blood gushed out as she moved. Her white dress became crimson as did her blue gloves. Even her lance handle became sticky with the substance. And Huey's white fur.

Going down once more, Florina grabbed her stomach and writhed in pain.

"WE'VE DONE IT!!!" Came the excited shout of Hector. Ninian woke up from all the commotion and looked around for Florina. She saw the Falcoknight holding her stomach and saw the crimson blood pouring out.

"FLORINA!!" The scream ripped out of Ninian's vocal cords. Everyone turned to the knight.

By this time, Florina had begun coughing up blood.

"Florina!" Lyn ran over, but Ninian beat her there.

"Florina, you can't die..." Ninian whispered. Florina looked up at the girl that she thought of as a sister.

"Ninian, you died once, too..." Ninian smiled as tears spilled out.

"But... Florina..." Florina coughed up more blood, getting the substance on Ninian's aqua dress.

"Move!" Nino, Serra, and Canas rushed in holding staffs. They began healing the wounded Florina. It put Florina in a hazy state.

* * *

_"Florina... I..." Ninian trailed off._

_"Hmm?" Florina asked the dragon girl._

_"Well... You know how I love Lord Eliwood, right?"_

_"Yes, of course." Florina smiled._

_"Well... Today he..." Ninian smiled. "He told me he loved me!" Florina gasped and hugged her._

_"That's great!" she told Ninian. _

_"I'm so happy!" Florina smiled bigger as did Ninian._

_"I happy for you two. You'll be the best couple in the world!" Ninian smiled once more._

_"I can't wait! Lord Eliwood is so..." Ninian had stars in her eyes. "I'm so happy!" Florina clapped her hands, happily_

_"You have to invite me to the wedding!" she told Ninian, laughing._

_"Wedding? Geez... that's going to be so far away..." Ninian squealed. "I can't wait!"_

_"Soon, you'll have small kids running around!"_

_"WHAT?! No way, Florina!"_

_"Oh, come on! You know you'll be the greatest mother ever!"_

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so!" The two laughed._

* * *

"Ninian..." Florina mumbled smiling. That was one of her best memories ever. Then she was hit with another memory.

* * *

_"Lord Hector... I..." Florina sighed and dropped to the ground beside Ninian. "I can't do it, Ninian!" Florina exclaimed._

_"Yes you can! Just do it!"_

_"But I can't!" Florina put her face in her hands. Ninian sighed and put a hand on her back._

_"I believe you can," she said quietly._

_"But I can't even say it to you!" _

_"I bet you could." Ninian challenged her._

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so!" Florina took a deep breath._

_"I'll try again," she mumbled. "Lord Hector... I l-love you."_

_"You did it!" Ninian hugged the girl._

_"Yeah... I did, didn't I?" Ninian smiled proudly._

_"Great job, Florina! Now say it again!"_

_"What if someone hears it, though?"_

_"We're so far away from the army that no one would! Once more!" Florina took a deep breath._

_"I... love Lord Hector!" she said louder. Ninian smiled again._

_"You're great, Florina!" Florina smiled and blushed._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes!" Florina smiled wider._

_"Thanks!"_

* * *

Another memory flashed in her mind.

* * *

_"Ninian... I think Huey is sick," Florina said looking at her Pegasus._

_"Hmm... He does look sick..." Ninian felt his head then laughed. "I guess I can't really tell if a Pegasus has a fever or not!" Florina laughed along with her._

* * *

Another memory

* * *

_"Want to fly?"_

_"You mean... on Huey?"_

_"Yeah! I'll take you up!"_

_"...Are you sure," Ninian asked hesitantly. "I mean... I know he is shy and stuff..."_

_"No... Huey likes you, I can tell. Come on!" Florina held out her hand and helped Ninian onto the Pegasus. The two took off._

_The wind soared through Ninian's hair and at first being up so high scared her. But soon, she liked it._

_The time ended too short and Florina landed them._

_"That was..." Ninian stumbled off. "I want to do that again!" Florina laughed._

_"Anytime!"_

* * *

The memories continued to flash. Florina smiled more and more at each one. 

Slowly, she regained her consciousness. Ninian was over her.

"Florina... You woke up... We need to leave." Ninian pointed to the Dragon's gate.

"You're leaving with Nils...?" Florina felt tears trickle down her cheeks. "Please don't go..." she whispered. "I... don't want you to..." Ninian smiled.

"I wanted to stay here, too. But Lord Eliwood..."

"No!" Florina grabbed the girl in a hug. "We'll make everything work out. Please stay! I'll be all alone..."

"Ninian..." Nils put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Stay. You... Florina is a good person. And she will make everything between you and Lord Eliwood work out." Nils smiled. "'Sides... I told Florina I'd travel with her and since I can't, you can!"

"Nils... are you sure?" Ninian asked hugging her brother. "I don't want to leave you."

"I'm sure..." Nils hugged Florina and Ninian. "Be happy, sister." Ninan nodded and kissed the top of her brothers head.

"I love you, Nils."

"Yeah... I love you, too, sister." Nils hugged Ninian once more and waved to everyone before walking into the gate. He smiled once more, though they could see he was about to cry.

"Goodbye Nils!" Ninian called. Florina yelled goodbye as well.

When the Dragon Gate was closed, Ninian began to cry.

"Do you think I messed up?" she asked Florina.

"You... followed your heart... I think everything will go okay." Someone placed a hand on Ninian's shoulder.

"Ninian, I'm so glad you're back!" Eliwood hugged her tightly. "Are you still going to come to Pherae with me?" he asked. Florina looked on the scene with narrowed eyes. "I want you to become my wife," he told her.

"Wait..." Florina spoke up. "What about Fiora? I saw you kissing her..." Ninian gasped and stumbled back.

"I uhh..." Eliwood looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry..." Ninian looked between the two.

"Lord Eliwood... I..." Ninian shook her head. "Please explain..." Eliwood sighed.

"I... was depressed... Hector gave me something... and it made me act weird... In my eyes, Fiora was you."

"But today, you were..." Ninian stumbled out.

"Fiora and I have become great friends..."

"..." Ninian looked down. "I don't know... if I can trust you, Lord Eliwood..." Ninian looked up, tears shining in her crimson eyes. "I love you..." she whispered. "But I will not be played or will I have another girls feelings be played with." The tears dripped down her face.

"Ninian... Let's let Fiora clear up this matter. Is that okay?" Ninian nodded. The army walked out of the Dragon's Gate and out to the outside.

"Lord Eliwood!" Fiora rushed up to him.

"Fiora... I..." Eliwood looked between the woman he loved and the one he thought of as a close friend.

"Florina!" Fiora called noticing the Falcoknight. "What happened to Huey?" she asked noticing the blood on his mane. "What happened to you?!"

"I was b-bit by the d-dragon..."

"Are you alright?!" Farina rushed up as well.

"You were bit! Lord Hector! You should pay for my baby sisters medical bill!"

"What?!" Hector ran over to the loudmouthed Falcoknight.

"Yes! My sister was injured fighting for you!"

"She fights for Lyn!" Hector shot back.

"So? You should still pay! Florina has protected you from so many things that it's not even funny!"

"And I protected her from axes and arrows!"

"Well... My sister is frail... unlike you! She deserves something like a bonus from you!"

"I'm not going to give her money!"

"You should!"

"I'm not!"

"Should!"

"Not!"

"Should!"

"Not!"

"Should!"

"Not!" Florina looked between the two.

"P-please stop fighting..." she whispered getting their attention.

"But... Florina!"

"I don't care about money, sis-sister..." Farina sighed.

"This is why I love Dart. He's all about money and treasure!"

"L-love Dart?" Florina asked shocked.

"Yeah! Who'd you think I loved? Lord Hector?" Florina's silence confirmed Farina's thought. "Seriously?"

"Well... I s-saw you k-kiss him..."

"That... Woo..." Farina shook her head. "We were out of our minds that day. Lord Hector kept accusing me of liking him so I told him that I would prove I didn't by kissing him. And you happened to see that scene."

"So... y-you don't l-love him?"

"No way! Eww!" Farina shook her head.

"B-but then... Wh-what about when L-lord Eliwood kiss-kissed Fiora?" Hector scratched his head nervously.

"Hehe... Funny you mention that..." he started. It got Fiora's, Eliwood's, and Ninian's attention. "You see, Eliwood was so... sad that I couldn't stand it... So I bought a potion that... well it was called, 'Dead Love Sights' meaning you see the one you love, who is dead, again. Well, I slipped it int Eliwood's drink and originally paid Farina to let Eliwood kiss her, but it didn't work out. We were the one who... yeah..." Hector shook his head. "Fiora came with Farina and well... she just went along with everything..." Fiora gasped.

"You mean... you thought I was Ninian?" Fiora asked, shocked.

"Yes... I'm so sorry, Fiora."

"No... I..." Fiora smiled. "You see... I was scared. After all the talk about how you wanted me to be happy and things... Well... I thought you liked me, especially when you kissed me. But the truth is, I love someone else..." Fiora glanced at the red haired paladin.

"So then..." Ninian started.

"I-it looks like... every-everyone got their hap-happy ending," Florina finished, smiling. Ninian shook her head.

"You haven't," she said sadly. Florina's smiled faltered slightly.

"Of c-course I have! All my fr-friends are hap-happy and my sis-sisters are too! What more c-could I want, be-besides changing my clothes?"

"I know what you want, Florina," Ninian whispered. Florina's eyes widened.

"Ninian..." she said timidly. Ninian smiled.

"I know... I won't say anything."

"What?" Hector asked looking between them.

"Nothing, my lord," Ninian said. Florina released a held breath.

"No really, what do you want, Florina?" Eliwood asked. "The least we can do is give it to you..." Florina looked down and blushed.

"I... I um... I'm fine... R-really..." she said timidly. Ninian sighed.

"Florina, I want you to be happy," she whispered.

"...Florina, what would make you happy?" Fiora asked. "We all will be happy, but you won't."

"I-I will too!" Florina replied, tears forming in her eyes.

"..." Ninian said nothing just shook her head.

"Well, Florina, you know what?" Farina asked. "I know what would make you happy. Being with someone!" Farina said cheerfully. "We should arrange a marriage!"

"NO!" Florina shouted. "No!" Everyone had wide eyes. "I'm tired of this!" she yelled. "I will be happy! I swear it!" Florina broke down crying. Ninian kneeled down by Florina and hugged her.

"Florina, calm down," Ninian whispered. "Everything will b okay, right?" Florina looked up into the crimson eyes of her friend. They showed care, hope, and concern.

"R-right... I'm s-sorry..." Florina wiped her eyes.

"Florina?" Fiora asked, helping her up. "What do you want to do now?" Florina shook her head.

"I-I'll go back t-to Ilia... Y-you're g-going to stay with Sir K-Kent, right?" Fiora nodded almost sadly.

"You could come back to Caelin, you are one of Lady Lyn's trusted vassals."

"...No..." Florina said softly. _'I want to make my own legacy... I don't want to go back there... I want to...' _"I t-think I want to..." Florina took a deep breath. "Well... g-go back to Ilia and p-protect villagers... As a mercenary, fight-fighting for the common people."

"Isn't that what Heath was going to do?" Eliwood asked, referring to the green haired Wyvern rider.

"...I... t-think so..."

"Well, I suppose you could back with him. And Canas too! He has a family in Ilia," Eliwood said happily hoping to cheer up the Falcoknight.

"I... Y-yes... I-I suppose I could..." Hector glared at her at this point.

"No!" he finally shouted, angry. "No!" he shouted again when everyone gave him confused looks.

"Hector?" Eliwood asked confused.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Hector ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry Florina... but I don't want you to go back to Ilia..." Hector came closer to the shocked girl. "I want you to come back with me... To Ostia..."

"As a guard?" Farina pipped in questionly.

"No... Well yes, if she wants to be. But as... as my wife... I love you Florina. I have since... well... since... I started talking to you..." Hector sighed. "I always thought you were cute ever since I first saw you, which was when you visited that house I was in, waiting for Eliwood... When you were on that adventure with Lyn... I remember thinking to myself, 'Gee... what a cutie...' But I couldn't say anything to you, since I was mumbling to myself and because you ran off so quick! Then I saw you again and I caught you and your blasted witless horse..." Hector growled at the Pegasus who snorted in response. "But then... everything never went too well... Actually we started off quite bumpy, but every time I saw you and went to talk to you, you ran away! I... I don't know... I liked that about you..." Hector shook his head. "You were so different. I guess I loved that about you."

"L-lord Hector..." Florina shrank back in fear. _'What can I say?' _she screamed in her head.

"I know, you probably think I'm a fool for saying all this but... I just had to get it out before I burst!" Florina shook her head.

"N-no... I..." Florina got up her courage. "I love you too!" she blurted out.

"Seriously?" Hector asked her. Florina nodded. "Then does that mean you'll come with me to Ostia?"

"Y-yes..." Hector smiled and hugged the girl.

"Thank you!" he kissed her briefly, sending the girl to her knees as she blushed horribly.

"I guess we all got a happy ending," Ninian stated.

"Y-yeah... We did," Florina mumbled still slightly shaky.

10 Years Later

Florina smiled at her little girl with her dark blue hair and blue eyes.

"Lilina..." Florina called softly. The girl turned to her mother. "Roy is coming today." Lilina clapped her hands.

"Yay!" Florina smiled at her daughter.

_'Life can't get much better...' _Florina realized.

The sights, she thought, that she had seen were beautiful.

* * *

_"Ninian, this is your big day!" Florina said, excited. Ninian nodded. _

_"I know... I'm nervous!" Florina laughed softly, while pulling up Ninian's blue/green hair. _

_"You'll do great!" Florina smiled at her friend. "You're going to become the lady of Pherae... Today!" Ninian nodded._

_"I know... I know..." The two girls smiled at each other and laughed._

* * *

_"Oh Ninian! This is..." Florina looked at herself nervously. "How am I supposed to get married? I can't!" She was a nervous wreck._

_"Florina!" Ninian reprimanded. "I did it! So can you!" Florina still looked skeptical._

_"But..."_

_"Florina, I know you can!" Florina nodded._

_"Y-your right! I love Lord Hector and I'll be the best wife I can be!"_

* * *

_"Ninian, is this your son?" Florina asked the woman who had recently gave birth._

_"Yes. His name is Roy." Florina smiled at the blue eyed boy. He had wispy red hair. _

_"He's cute..." Florina told her._

_"When you have your child, they'll be best friends!" Ninian exclaimed. Florina smiled wider._

_"Maybe if I have a girl... Our children will eventually get married!" Ninian would have clapped her hands in excitement but she was holding the baby Roy._

_"That would be so nice!" Ninian said excitedly. Roy squealed in excitement as if agreeing. "Heehee... See, even Roy agrees!"_

* * *

_"Lord Hector..." Florina started._

_"Florina, drop the Lord. We're married so you have no reason to address me like that. I don't like it."_

_"Uh... Y-yes... Hector," Florina tried again. "I... uhh..." Florina patted her stomach. "Well... umm... I w-went to the... doc-doctor today... and... well..." Florina fumbled over her words. "W-well... you know how I was-wasn't feeling that well? W-well... it was be-because... umm..." Florina couldn't get it out. _

_"Yes?" Hector asked, his interest piqued._

_"W-well... I'm preg..." Florina coughed. "I'm preg..." she tried again. "I'm pregnant!" Florina blurted out frustrated._

_"..." Hector was gapping. "S-seriously?" he finally asked. She nodded. "That's great!" Hector got up and kissed the shy Falcoknight passionately._

* * *

_"Congratulations. It's a baby girl," the mid wife told Florina. Florina held her daughter, smiling and breathing heavily._

_"What should we name her?" Hector asked._

_"...Anything you choose I'll be happy with."_

_"How about... Lilina?" Florina smiled._

_"B-beautiful..." Handing the girl over to her father Florina began to sleep._

* * *

_"Mommy! There was this boy named Roy and..." Florina looked down at her daughter. "Well..." she blushed. "He was really nice," she mumbled. Florina smiled._

_"Roy is really nice? Do you know his mother is my best friend?" Lilina shook her head. "She is. We've been really good friends for a long time. Before I even married your father!"_

_"Really?" Lilina looked up with wide eyes. "Wow..." _

_"I know!" Florina picked up her light weight daughter and carried her into their castle laughing along the way._

* * *

Florina smiled once more at her happy memories. 

At one time, way back in the past, Florina thought she would die from the sights she had seen with her innocent sea-foam green eyes. Now, she thought she would still die from the sights she had seen, but her cause of death would be happiness.

In Ostia she lived happily with her daughter, husband and her sister (Fiora) and her husband, Kent. Her best friend (Ninian) was in Pherae, and Florina could fly there to visit her almost anytime she wanted, and would see her, Eliwood, and their son. Farina was still on the sea, though she often visited on her Pegasus.

Florina had a happy life, the sights she had seen added to this greatly.

Never again would she feel broken and alone... Hopefully.

End

* * *

1. There is a part where Hector says, "I always thought you were cute ever since I first saw you, which was when you visited that house I was in, waiting for Eliwood..." He's talking about chapter 7, where there is a small house in lower right hand corner where you see Hector mumbling about Eliwood being late. Unless, Matthew comes in, then they talk about other things (Matthew's mission and him being a spy) 

2. Umm... this story has a lot of mentions about Ninian being a dragon and stuff... Yeah... if you've beaten the game you should know that. If not -whoops-, spoiler!

3. Lilina and Roy... Umm... yeah... I really hope you know at least who Roy is... if not -slap- he's Eliwood's son from FE6. Lilina is also Hector's daughter from FE6. Throughout the entire game they hint that they like each other.

"All right, good for you Lilina." Roy turns away.

"I'm okay, because you're with me Roy."

"What? You say something?" Chapter 8x. The next chapter after you get Lilina.

4. One part, Nino talks about showing Florina her pendant. Yes, I know in her supports, she shows Canas her pendant. Well, if she can show Canas, can't she show other people? That's why she shows Florina.

Hmm... I think that's it... Hopefully I didn't forget anything... Review if I did and please tell me!


End file.
